Can't Help the Way I Feel
by blottyparchment
Summary: 3 years after the last episode of AL. Shuuko and Ichirou are already married. The couple and Misaki live together. But what happens to Oujirou?


Hello. This is my second attempt at an AL fic. For now, I've got nothing to say. I just hope that you guys enjoy it. I'm not sure if this will turn out mushy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Can't Help the Way I Feel**

**Former Part - Niece and Uncle**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a venue such as a sun-streaked wooden bench in a mostly empty university campus, a brunette college girl and another younger girl, a high school student to be exact, seemed to be having a secret session. It was not like your usual talk between women. There was no giggling or shrieking. Nor were they discussing about boys. It was only about one boy, really.

The college girl stared intently at a younger female leaning close to her. She paid close attention to the young girl's words.

"You see, Oujirou-kun still does not have a girlfriend because of one reason," disclosed the younger female in a serious tone.

"How do you know?" questioned the brunette, eyeing this person opposite her.

The high school girl looked far off, answering in an incoherent voice, "I can't tell."

"Didn't expect to see you here," said a male voice that came abruptly from behind the younger person. The latter started. She was caught off guard by the voice of the male who crept up ever so silently to her.

Long copper tresses whipped freely in the air as the girl spun around to face the newcomer. There was evidently a look of surprise in her cerulean irises. Her embarrassment was unobtrusive to the brunette college girl, but the other person clearly saw it. "Oujirou-kun!" cried out the high school student, reacting a tad too late.

"Who else would I be?" Oujirou showed one of his rare smiles- his brilliant white teeth flashing in the daylight. He towered imposingly over the copper-haired girl who was was of short stature and petite build.

The college girl, who had been ogling Oujirou rather dreamily, suddenly remembered herself. she came towards him. "Anou, Mihara-kun, about the letter-"

"Oh, about that," interjected Oujirou. He flipped the pages of his binder and produced a pink stationery paper. "Gomen, I can't accept it" - the bystander caught a whiff of the scent of lilac coming from the letter as Oujirou delivered it into the hands of his brunette admirer - "I don't really mean to hurt you nor do I want to get your hopes up. But I just cannot accept it."

The bystander peered up at this person who just rejected a declaration of love. She could see that Oujirou was being earnest in his intentions.

"Is it because of another person? Someone else you like?" asked Oujirou's admirer tentatively.

Oujirou kept quiet.

"I guess there _is_ someone you like!" persisted the college student. 

The boy averted his eyes, gazing distantly. "I....can't tell," he murmured. A light breeze blew upon them. A sense of deja vu overcame the brunette. 

_Is it just me.... _The brunette shook her head vigorously and scratched her recent thought. She dared to make a bold statement then. "Well, just because you have someone you like, it doesn't mean I'll be giving up on you! Mark Ookina Hizashi's words!"

She trotted off jovially. Oujirou felt the strong determination emitting from her. It was scary for him, considering he just refused a letter of confession.

When Oujirou was finally alone with the other girl, he turned to her and said, "Misaki-chan, can women get any scarier than this?"

"Yes and no. Only someone like Oujirou-kun can fire up females like no other." Misaki added the statement with a teasing smile.

Oujirou just laughed. Normally, he would have made a comeback at Misaki's remarks. But today he was in a good mood. It had been a while since the two of them last saw each other. Oujirou took up to living on his own the day he started college. It was only from time to time that Oujirou stayed over at the Mihara residence with the Mihara family. The Miharas referred to Misaki, her mother, and his half-brother, Ichirou. Of course he was also part of the immediate family. Supposing himself that he would be a nuisance, he thought it best to live separately.

Misaki did not think so. She very much wanted Oujirou to stay with them. Oujirou declined the offer and found an apartment for himself. However much Misaki tried to persuade the person, she could not sway his convictions. As a consolation, the girl would often come by Oujirou's apartment to pester him. Oujirou was fine with it.

"What were you telling Ookina-san?" Oujirou queried Misaki.

"The usual stuff I tell every other Mihara Oujirou worshipper."

Oujirou raised an eyebrow.

"What usual stuff?" This was not the first time Oujirou asked this.

Like always, Misaki dodged the question. She stuck out her tongue and coupled it with, "it's a secret."

Oujirou knew he wouldn't be able to get anything more out of Misaki and turned to another topic of conversation. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just happened to be close to your university and when I passed by it, I said to myself, 'what the heck? I might as well check up on my obstinate uncle," explained Misaki. The way she said uncle sounded funny to both herself and Oujirou. It was hard to take in the fact that their relationship was of uncle and niece. 

"Uncle huh?" Oujirou said. It was close to saying, "how ironic".

Misaki looked at Oujirou head-on. "You are my uncle, after all."

Oujirou was taken aback by the power of Misaki's cerulean eyes. He was careful not to show it by directing his gaze at something else. His eyes fell on Misaki's bag. He noticed the bunny key chain that hung on the zipper, immediately recognizing the object.

"I see that you still have that," he commented, pointing at the key chain.

Misaki glanced down at her bag and blushed a little. "Oh, this. Ever since you gave it to me on that sort-of-you-know-what, I have kept it as a keepsake."

"I'm glad that that date served as an important memory for you."

Misaki's eyes widened. Her already red face reddened even more. "I d-don't think it was a d-date," she stammered.

Oujirou smiled fondly. "Misaki-chan, you have changed from the first time I met you. You're different now. Yet, there are times when you revert back to your old self. It's only occasionally though."

Misaki awkwardly looked down at her feet. She was already 15, but still could not get over her stuttering 12 year old self. She realized that it only happened whenever she was talking to Oujirou. She felt differently towards him. Misaki saw him as many things - an older brother, a friend, an uncle.....and he was her - she was afraid to admit it - first love.

Misaki had a hodgepodge of feelings that were so hard to explain. She did not know how to approach them the right way. She was not sure if what she was doing _was_ the right way. The girl was happy every time she saw Oujirou. To her, a week without seeing him was like a month of torture. Misaki liked chatting with Oujirou. She would call him up every night even if she would say something as pointless as "good night", or "sleep well". The feelings in her heart were frightening and at the same time, overwhelming; dangerous but wonderful.

"By the way, I've heard from oniisan that you're still the champion of the Zenkoku tournament in Angelic Layer," said Oujirou, trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's right," Misaki replied. In her mind, she was much relieved that Oujirou changed the subject.

"You know what? Before you won against Shuuko-san, I always told myself that I would defeat her. At the time I was up against you, I did not expect to lose. I underestimated the daughter of the champion. When you defeated Shuuko-san and became the champion, I had an inkling to compete again in next year's tournament. This time, my goal was to defeat the new champion. And I never did."

Here was an opportunity for Misaki to pose a question that she had been longing to ask. "Why'd you stop playing Angelic Layer?" 

"I didn't say that it would be permanent. I've got my hands full already with nerve-racking stuff to do in college. Now, don't you take it the wrong way. Angelic Layer is still my passion, but with my busy schedule lately - I have really got to get some legroom."

"Hai. I understand. Just tell me when you're planning to go back to Angelic Layer again so that I can train harder. I am NOT going to take it easy on you."

"May the father of Angelic Layer have mercy on me."

Misaki felt that it was time she left. "Jaa, I need to go home now," she told Oujirou.

Waving goodbye, Misaki walked away from the boy. Oujirou watched the back of the person who meant a lot to him. Every time they ended their conversations and said their goodbyes, Oujirou could not help but feel that he was going to lose her. It was an absurd thought. But he really could not help the way he felt. 

OtsuzukiO

So how was it? Please review. I want to know your opinions. Misaki is a little bit out of character for a reason. I do not know Oujirou, though. Was he out of character? 

If you have time, please read my other AL fic - "Cast Meet". Thank you.


End file.
